Big lie, small world
by AprilMoon1991
Summary: Song fic Harry and Hermione are through! And just to prove it, he sends her a mocking letter. Only, on his way back home, he changes his mind, and has second thoughts. What else can he do but try to get the letter back?


AN: The characters belong to JK Rowling, and the song belongs to Sting. All I own is the marriage between the two.

Big Lie, Small World

They were through. Were they? Of course they were. And just to prove it...

I sat down and wrote this letter

Telling you that I felt better.

Since you'd gone and I was free,

I'm so happy...

"There." Harry said victoriously as he ended his letter to Hermione. Just to let her know where they stood. Where he stood.

He didn't need her. After all, he was "The Boy Who Lived... Twice". That's right. After standing up to Voldemort as an infant, he defeated him completely as a young adult, and now the wizarding world was only threatened by birocracy and Gilderoy Lockhart's new novel (a man with amnesia to write a book - God save us!).

So, why would he worry about her? He was famous, rich. He was happy. Right? Suuuurrrrrrreeeeeeee...

I have so little time to spare now,

I'm wanted almost everywhere now.

I make out like Casanova,

Friends are always coming over.

The Ministry was giving him front row, and he was to be elected as Minister of Magic. Hogwarts was owling him day in day out to become the new HeadMaster. Not to mention the National English Quiditch team was offering him the position of seeker and captain.

And the groopies... whoa! Saving the world from eternal darkness sure had it's rewards. Ahem.

I signed my name as if I meant it,

Sealed it with a kiss and sent it.

The letter had improved my mood,

Happy in my solitude.

He signed at the bottom, mouthing the letters as he drew an imposing name "H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R".

Living in a muggle town didn't give him the benefit of using Hedwig, but he still knew how to post a letter. So he went to the post office, placed a proud kiss on the envelope, and let it slide in the box. Harry then headed home, feeling as proud, happy and free as ever.

But halfway home I changed my tune,

And when I saw my lonely room

The mirror caught my eye;

When I sit down I cry.

He finally reached the house he used to escape the hordes of fans, a bit different then when he left the post office. You see, on the way home, he saw all sorts of couples, holding hands and such. For an unknown reason, the view made him slightly uneasy.

And when he finally entered his home, the memories all started coming together in one big wave. And the emptiness had clearly taken over since Hermione was there. He looked in the mirror, seeing his flashed reflexion. And the lonely room in the background.

Tears started flooding his eyes, and Harry sat on the couch, and put his head in his hand, and cried.

Big lie, small world

Big lie, small world

I had to intercept that letter

Telling you that I was better.

I raced to catch the postman's van,

He was leaving as I ran.

Hermione couldn't read that lie. He mustn't let it happen! If she would, then she would never have him back. Ever!

He had to go to the post office and get it back as soon as possible!

He went for his broom, but then remembered he was in a muggle town, and it was still daytime. To fly a broom in daytime, when muggles can see you? It was pure suicide, even for him. He learned that in his second year at Hogwarts. So he had no choice but to go on foot. After all, how hard could it be?

As her reached the post office, he learned the letters had already been taken.

"WHAT! It's OK. Yeah, I mean, she's in the same town, right? Only on the other side! Oh, Merlin!"

I miss the bus, I miss the train,

I end up walking in the rain.

Big dog chased me down the street,

I hadn't had a bite to eat.

He rushed to the bus station - just left. The train? Just left.

There was no other choice. If he ever wanted reconciliation with Hermione, she had to NOT read that letter. That awful, spiteful, insulting letter. No other choice was left him than to just WALK to her place. There was still time. There had to be!

So he started running, then jogging, the slowing down of fatigue. He had hardly eaten anything all day. And the street hounds just wouldn't shut up!

Feeling sorry for myself,

Wishing I was someone else,

I walked across the city,

'Cause I couldn't stand your pity.

Why did he have to send it? Why?

Now he was walking to her flat, tired, sweaty, but determined to get to that letter before her. She COULN' T read it.

Big lie, small world

Big lie, small world

The place you live looks opulent,

And obviously a higher rent

Than our cosy little room;

I had this sense of doom.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say when he saw the building Hermione lived in. Now he understood why she traded an all witch town for the city. It made his place look like Hedwig's cage in comparison. Harry had a bad feeling about this.

The landlord says you're out of town,

That your new boyfriend's always around.

The hour was getting late,

So I sit down and wait...

"She's not here, Mister. Out of town. She said something about... newt, dew... something..." Hermione's landlord said.

'S.P.E.W' thought Harry. "Do you know when she's coming back?" he asked with anxiety.

"Don't know. But hey, you can ask her boyfriend. He's bound to know."

"Who... exactly is her boyfriend?" asked Harry, his bad feeling from earlier confirming.

"A... Mister Malfoy." said the landlord after a forcing his memory.

'I knew something was wrong!' though Harry in desperation. Malfoy, of all people!

Well, what was there to do? The postman had to arrive there any minute now. He just had to wait.

Here's the postman with my letter

Coming down the path, he'd better

Give that thing to me,

I have to make him see.

There he is! He knew he had to turn up sooner or later.

"Amm... Sir, who's that letter for?" asked Harry in a cautious tone.

"A Miss... Granger" said the postman, checking the name on the envelope.

"Oh, if you'll just give it to me... I was just up to see her..."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't give it to you."

"But she's expecting it... she told me to bring it..."

"I'm sorry."

He wouldn't quit. Bloody postman! This never would have happened with an owl!

Begging doesn't do the trick,

He thinks that I'm a lunatic.

And then who comes upon the scene

But your new boyfriend, Mr. Clean...

Just as Harry was reduced to begging and the postman was having an interior battle with himself wetter to call the authorities, a familiar voice crept from behind.

"Well, well. If it isn't our Saviour." said Draco in his glaciar tone. "Come to see 'Mione?"

How dare he pet name her? It was HIS pet name for her!

"Back off, Malfoy!" said Harry in his threatening tone.

"Or what?"

I hit the postman, hit your lover,

Grabbed the letter, ran for cover.

The police arrived in time for tea,

Said they'd like to question me.

Lacking a wand, Harry used his most primordial weapon: his fists. One for the postman, and a very special one for Draco. As the two fell in surprise, Harry grabbed the letter and ran for the hills. Well, not really. He ran for his home.

The next day, at about 3 o'clock, he heard a knock at the door.

As he expected: the police.

"Mister Potter?"

"Yes..."

"We'd like to ask you some questions."

I can only curse my fate:

I have to face the magistrate.

It hasn't been the best of days,

I'd like to fly away...

Who would have thought it would come to this? Him, Harry Potter the great, sued!

Well, he didn't have much to worry about. The Ministry would get him out of that mess, but he still had to present himself in Court. How embarrassing! Just as embarrassing as the last time, although it was the first time he faced a muggle judge.

Not his best day. Not his best at all. He wanted was to fly away from it all. To zone out. Just to fly away...

Big lie, small world

Big lie, small world

It was a big lie, small world

Big lie, small world...


End file.
